The Technology and Information Exchange (TIE) Core creates mechanisms to ensure that CAPS research[unreadable] incorporates the insights and priorities of affected communities, and that HIV prevention science is available[unreadable] and used by community stakeholders in their programs and policies. The work of the TIE Core is[unreadable] characterized by continuous innovation in the integration, translation and application of HIV prevention[unreadable] science to HIV prevention practice. The TIE Core serves CAPS by providing advanced and multiple methods[unreadable] of information-exchange, and by creating valuable linkages between CAPS scientists and key HIV[unreadable] prevention stakeholders, including service providers, policy makers and funders. Through innovative[unreadable] technical assistance (TA), capacity building and dissemination services, the TIE Core brings the best of[unreadable] CAPS science to implement cutting edge HIV prevention practice.